


this heavy crown, it comes and goes around

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Zayn, last of the others, steps out of the elevator with a quiet goodnight wish thrown over his shoulder, Will steps up behind Louis and wraps his arms around her waist, grinding his cock against the swell of her arse, hidden in the baggy material of her trackies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this heavy crown, it comes and goes around

**Author's Note:**

> casually just dropping this off bc everyone was talking about louis+cunnilingus and then someone said "louis going down on cisgirl!louis" and....yeah, that was pretty much it. title is a line from _kingsman: the secret service_.

As soon as Zayn, last of the others, steps out of the elevator with a quiet goodnight wish thrown over his shoulder, Will steps up behind Louis and wraps his arms around her waist, grinding his cock against the swell of her arse, hidden in the baggy material of her trackies.

“God,” she groans as he noses at the base of her neck, hiding his smile into her hair. “Nice to know you’re still a bloody perv; the doors haven't even closed yet.” As soon as she says it, the silver doors slide shut and the elevator smoothly begins descending upwards again.

“Now they are,” he murmurs, brushing his mouth over the bare skin of her neck. He’s busy deciding where he wants to suck the first bruise, but then she tilts her head from him, easily breaking out of the barricade of his arms. He’s sure she never works out with the lads, so it’s a little surprising, to say the least.

“Wait,” she demands, leaning against the opposite wall, way too out of his reach. Her eyes are dark and she looks at him in that possessive, dominant way she’s so known for, before letting her head thump back, revealing the smooth column of his throat. He licks his lips and narrows his eyes, curling his hands inside the pockets of his jeans to keep from leaping on her.

The elevator lurches to a stop, and she’s stepping out before he can register it; he follows down the sleek hallway like a lost puppy, watching her shaggy hair flutter around her shoulders and her arse move. He’s sure she takes her time in finding the key card in her pocket, and when the doors to the room are finally opened, he pushes her in and up against the wall. It’s slightly disappointing that they’re practically the same height.

“Good evening,” she drawls, and he rolls his eyes before kissing her hard, fitting his thumbs in the sharp hollows of her hips under her dumb Marvel tshirt, letting her slide her fingers in his hair and tug his head any way she likes, sliding her hot tongue into his mouth. He tugs her forward with the leverage of her hips, and she pushes too, like she’s needy but won't admit it, and instead of smiling and ruining the kiss he just pushes his thigh in between hers, lets her grind down against.

He can feel the heat of her like that and it makes his belly swoop, thrilled, leading her into the room while they’re still pressed up together. He makes a funny sound into her mouth when the backs of his knees hit the bed and they fall onto it awkwardly, her hair brushing over his face when she pushes herself up on her elbows. “Brilliant,” she huffs, but tightens her thighs either side of his hips and pushes down as she ducks her head, kissing down his neck, rocking her hips like she’s already riding him. The shape his cock fills out in his jeans rubs up against where she’s warm and he shudders, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of her trackies.

“I wanna lick you out,” he whispers when she comes back up to kiss his jaw, and he revels in how she squeezes her eyes shut and how her hips stutter against his briefly. “Been thinkin’ about it at night, Lou.”

She’s panting damply against his neck and with a start he realizes that she’s trying to get herself off. He holds her still, watching her face twist in annoyance, shaking his head. “C’mon,” she says quietly, fingers curling tightly in the bedding each side of his shoulders. “Just -- just one, please.”

“My mouth ,” he says finally, and she looks conflicted but nods, leaning back on her haunches and pulling her shirt off. It’s not a surprise to see her without a bra underneath, and he reaches up to cup her breasts, each a nice soft handful. What’s more surprising is the fact that she hasn't got any knickers on, he realizes, when she pushes her trackies off.

“Naughty,” he grins, but she ignores him in favour of trying to lay down on the bed. “No, no, wait.”

She glares down at him, eyes dark blue and mouth swollen. ‘What?” she hisses, gasping when his fingertips trail between her thighs, jerking her forward.

“On my face,” he says, “c’mon,” and she tries to press her thighs together, sucking in a shaky breath and looking positively needy now. “Lou, please, when have you ever been shy?”

“That’s just -- fuck,” she says, voice gone high and raspy, like when he’s inside her and is thumbing over her clit and she’s so close to coming. She rubs the heels of her palm over her face before kneeing forward an inch. Like this, he can smell how turned-on she is, and his prick twitches helplessly in his jeans. “New, Will --”

“New things are fun,” he says, keeping her steady as she inches forward. Her tits bounce as she reaches forward, curling her fingers around the headboard and bracketing his face with her thighs, her breathing hard and rattling. “You sure it’s new? Seem used to it.”

She doesn't reply for a moment and he doesn't take it personally, because sometimes she just likes withholding answers during sex because she’s Louis in that way. He tilts his head and kisses the fleshy inside of her thigh where it meets the crease, his unshaven scruff sliding over the gold skin, when she mutters, “I’ve watched it before.”

God. He makes a little moaning noise, though it sounds more strangled, before he tips his head back and slides his tongue over her. She’s proper wet now, smells so good, but she’s shaky like never before. He reaches back and hooks his arms over the backs of her knees to keep her still, licks over her again and again, never pushing inside her yet until she curses and reaches a hand down, fisting her fingers tight through his hair. “C’mon, have at it, love,” she murmurs, “you got me here,” and he moans against her, pushing her down against his mouth so his spit and her slick slide down his chin.

Will wouldn't have ever thought before that his favourite place on earth would end up being between his sister’s thighs, mouth on her cunt, but life is always strange in that way. There’s just never anything better than waking up in the morning and then waking her up in turn with an orgasm, or dropping to his knees after one of the band’s concerts, hitching her thigh over his shoulder, and eating her out until his jaw hurts and she’s shoving her palm over her mouth, shaking from oversensitivity.

He spreads her open with the pad of his thumb and licks into her, tasting the sharp wetness there; he holds her parted like that, burying his mouth against her, his scruff nuzzling her and his lips pursing around her cunt like a frame, like he’s trying to have it all in his mouth. Even though it’s her first time she’s never too worried about him, and she doesn't even ask before grinding down, her thighs already going taut around him.

It’s not hard to tell how easy it’ll be to pull this first orgasm from her; he goes for it, tucking two fingers inside her cunt right to the last knuckle and nosing at her clit, and her hips buck down and she whimpers, grinding down against him hard that for a moment he can’t really breathe.

“Fuck,” she gasps, pushing her clit against his teeth and shaking through it, “fuck, bloody fuck -- that’s just --”

His eyes flicker up the curved shape of her body, seeing her clamp her hand over her mouth, her belly working quickly as she pants, thighs shaking as she lifts herself from her mouth in his slack hold. “Good?” he rasps against her, and she shivers again from the cold breeze of his words.

“Fuck yeah,” she says quickly, looking down and meeting his eyes, giving him a crooked smile. He smiles back, curls his fingers inside her, and tugs the skin of her thigh between his teeth when she gasps again and goes shaky. “Will, Christ --”

“Want another?” he asks, because he’d definitely be willing for that, or anything else she asks for.

“No,” she says, slowly inching back until she’s straddling his hips again, bare cunt pressed against his clothed cock. “Want your prick, actually.”

She’s quick in undressing him, and he’s a ragdoll under her cold hands, watching her stroke him and then rub the bare head of his cock against her folds; he knows she means to tease but the second it snubs against her he sinks inside, and they both moan, raspy and shocked, rocking their hips to meet each other’s thrusts.

He comes first, inside her, shaking with it, rolling his hips up hard enough she might bruise, and she has one hand on her clit, giggling and pressing sloppy kisses to his collarbones when she comes, pulsing hot around him. Her mouth tastes like weed; his tastes like mint and cunt, probably. “Is this the proper time to tell you I missed you, you twat?” she whispers, and he slides his hand over her back, humming quietly.

“It’s always the right time,” he says, and smiles.


End file.
